Fluffy the Virus Slayer
by chicketieboo
Summary: Dot and bob's realationship s out of the woods, or is it? and who is this new virus slayer who is talking about a new breed of virus?
1. 1

Disclaimer: the characters of reboot, are not mine, they are all property of mainframe entertainment…  
  
FLUFFY THE VIRUS SLAYER I: new beginnings  
  
  
  
To the many reboot fans out there. I would like to inform you that all my work (so far) is written in a series. You do not necessarily NEED to read the first series to understand this one, the second, but it might help and you might understand a few things better. Also I found that I never mentioned MY take on the time differences...so I will put that into play now, I hope that it wasn't that necessary in the first series.  
  
first installment: hunting season  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=617088   
  
Nanosecond: one second  
Microsecond: one minute  
Millisecond: one hour  
Second: one day  
Cycle: one week  
Minute: one month  
Hour: 1 year  
  
  
In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the viruses, the users and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.  
  
  
Dot looked at her shoulder length hair in the mirror. She brushed it quietly without care, wondering if she was going to cut it back to normal or not. Bob had said often enough he liked it, and it wasn't its appearance that made her grimace at the look of it. The red and green viral highlights were gone, but even just looking at it made her think of Megabyte.  
  
He had left her that little bit, as though it were his last jab. She changed out of her queen attire easily. But her hair, it was beautiful, and a sad reminder. It had been two cycles since the whole incident, and though everyone and everything was back to normal. She had never really sat down and discussed what had happened to her with Bob.  
  
He believed she didn't remember a lot about the whole thing, especially since she didn't remember him when she was viral. She remembered everything clearly though. Including what Bob had told her in her bedroom.  
  
Unfortunately, to him it was nothing. Once she was ok, they AGAIN went back to their regular friendly way. She then realized he was waiting for her, showing that he supported her.  
  
She put her hair up and headed for the diner.  
  
* * *  
  
When she walked in Bob was sitting at the counter drinking an energy shake. Instantly she smiled. It had been long enough and she was ready to tell him that.  
  
"Hi" she said with her smile and sat on the stool beside him.  
  
"Hi" he said in a very moody voice.  
  
Dot frowned, maybe this wasn't the best time, or it could be the perfect time she told herself. She touched his hand, hoping he understood the sign.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Everything's wrong, I woke up to a construction crew outside my apartment, and when I finally got up and got down there it turns out there building a new apartment block right beside the eight ball apartment. So it's going to loud around they're for cycles, and I wont sleep, and who knows? Maybe I wont be prepared for a game."  
  
"You can stay at my place if you like" she said since he didn't even acknowledge the hand touching.  
  
"Well then where will..." he said looking at her, when he did he saw the invitation in her eyes.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhh..." he said and blushed. Dot giggled, Bob rarely blushed, she had only seen it twice, and this was the third time in all the days she had known him.  
  
"Hehehe, but um, are you sure, shouldn't we talk about this?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, we can talk when your there" she said, smiling inside.  
  
"Now that that's settled I'll see you tonight, I have to go to work."  
  
* * *  
  
Mouse was waiting for dot at the principle office.  
  
"Where have you been suga? We have been waiting for you for the last 20 micros."  
  
"Asking Bob to move..."  
  
"YOU ASKED HIM TO MOVE IN??!" mouse interrupted excitedly.  
  
"Temporarily, there's construction going on in Kit's, near his apartment."  
  
"Temporary, sure it is, not by the time construction is done."  
  
Mouse and Dot giggled.  
  
Dot looked over towards the picture of Phong on the wall. She smiled sadly hoping the guardians could find away to heal him. He was in critical condition in another system of the net. They had taken him, barely still there, to the guardian hospital, where he could get the best treatment possible. They only did it because of Bob, another reason to love him more. They planned to go see him tomorrow, after work.  
  
Enzo was already there. He was fascinated by the guardian ways. Especially since Bob and now Matrix were both Guardians. He had asked Dot if he could go to the Academy several times. Yet Bob and Matrix were the guardians for this group of systems, she knew that they would place Enzo on the other side of the net. They didn't need too many guardians in close proximity to each other. She was lucky that Matrix was stationed in the neighbouring system. Matrix and AndrAIa lived there, and she could go visit them whenever she liked.  
  
* * *  
  
When she got home Bob was sitting on the couch listening to Mike babble on about the super computer.  
  
"It was BIG and SHINY!!!, and then facing daemon I struggled and fought her with all my will power and strength, I fought for a good long while too, but then I didn't really see it's full beauty till I stopped struggling. Do you know what I mean Bob?"  
  
"Yes Mike, I've been there."  
  
Dot decided to save Bob by interrupting.  
  
"Having fun you two?" she asked, both Bob and Mike turned to see her. Instantly Bob smiled, Dot smiled at Bob.  
  
Mike looked between the two and made a snort.   
  
"I downloaded a movie, Bob, Kate and Leopold?"  
  
"Oh great a MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!! See this is prefect I hear that Meg Ryan is really good and that Hugh Jackman is really also, but romantic comedy Dot? I mean I thought you were more the business type."  
  
Dot scornfully looked at Mike.   
  
"Oh I see, NO room FOR MIKIE, little mike your good friend, the one who has saved you all sooooooooo many times"  
  
Bob and Dot just stared at mike.  
  
"Ok, not as much SAVED as got in the WAY, but my intentions were good, but, you need a TV. to watch a MOVIE!!"  
  
  
"My media player will work just fine Mike" Dot said, pushing him towards the door.  
  
" But movies on those things are sooo 100k, it's not even CLE... OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, this is a YOU and BOB movie, so you guys are going to be alone, as in you, and BOB, completely and totally alone, probably not to watch a movie either"  
  
"MIKE!" dot and Bob exclaimed  
  
"Out the door for me, so Dot and Bob can be ALONE, don't worry, your secrets safe with me, and the rest of mainframe residence, ta ta" Mike exclaimed as he ran out the door.  
  
Dot locked it behind her and sighed, when she turned to face Bob, he was blushing again, they looked at each other obviously uncomfortably, and laughed...  
  
Dot when and connected the movie to her player, the waited for it to buffer, and the snuggled close and watched, finally they relaxed enough and just sat there watching...  
  
Half way through Dot decided that it was probably best to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Bob? Well, here's the thing, and PLEASE let me finish before commenting. Listen I want to try again, well obviously, I mean were sitting right here, but I mean try-try, because I remember what you said in the principle office about loving me no matter what, and I feel the same way about you, so can we?"  
  
Dot's heart skipped a beat when there was no reply, she looked up at his face, and found Bob fast asleep.  
  
She smiled lightly, covered him up and watched the rest of the movie until she fell asleep too. 


	2. 2

FLUFFY THE VIRUS SLAYER II: Yin and Yang news  
  
  
"So Mouse, are you sure you don't want me to come back tonight?"  
  
"Suga, you're gonna be in a neighbouring system, not the other side of the net, we are FINE, I'm capable of taking care of mainframe for one second."  
  
"Ok, ok...then I will see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Bob started up his car and Dot hopped in, turned and looked at her. She noticed he was wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as he pulled them down to get a glimpse of her eyes.  
  
she reached for his hand and took a deep breath, "Ready."  
  
They pulled away and started climbing altitude... Once they were going at a steady pace, Bob created a portal in front of them. The drove through it and entered the system that Phong was being treated in. it was a beautiful city, larger in circumference then mainframe. Nevertheless, just as friendly they noticed. When they got to the hospital they found Phong's room, politely they knocked and went in. There lye the tired old sprite in a comfy bed. He had many things attached to him that were dripping energy.  
  
It seemed he was asleep, until Dot came closer and he called for her.  
  
"Come here, my child, is that you Dot?" Dot came over and sat next to Phong,  
  
"it's me Phong, I'm here." she said, grapping onto the his hand  
  
"Megabyte, was he?...is he?"  
  
"I deleted him Phong." Bob piped up, still standing by the door.  
  
"Bob, you are here my child? That is good, my two favourite sprites."  
  
Bob walked over to where Phong was lying.  
  
"Now that you are here we have a lot of discussing to do, yes?"  
  
"Of course Phong," Dot said with a tear.  
  
"The doctor tells me not to worry I will be fine in a few more cycles, I know she is wrong, they are not lying to me, the honestly think I will be fine. Mind you an old sprite like me knows when his time is up."  
  
"What are you talking about Phong? It says right here that you will be fine, you've made a miraculous recovery."  
  
"And just like that, I will make a drastic slip, don't fight it. You should know now so you are prepared when the time comes. But first I want to know that everything is right, so I can peace before going."  
  
"it seems that everything is alright, Daemon and Megabytes infections have been cured in mainframe. It seems that everything is running smoothly, and we left Mouse in charge when we came here."  
  
"That is good to know, but that is not the only thing I was talking about. Are YOU, my children, ok?"  
  
Dot looked at Bob, and his stare never wavered from the old sprite.  
  
"It seems we bot...."  
  
"No, come now, do not fool and old fool. I will win, and am loosing patience with the little time I have. Are you two going to work out your problems? I know I will not be there for this wedding, but I at least want to know there will be one."  
  
To Dot's surprise she did not feel awkward talking about this. It seemed neither did Bob, but with the question he walked over to the bed, sighed and sat on the other side of Phong.  
  
"Well, Dot and I haven't discussed our plans are yet."  
  
"Well here is the time you can."  
  
"Phong, I think Bob is trying to say we came here to see you." said Dot, trying to explain to him.  
  
"You came, you saw, now talk."   
  
Bob and Dot looked at each other. Bob couldn't think of the words to say. It had been 4 days now, and he still never really had said what he had always felt. He had told her when she was viral, but that didn't count. It seemed it was too late to talk, they should just do. But how? And when? They both established and knew that they were in love. Yet how to voice that. It was so awkward.  
  
Dot just thought about how she had tried the night before to tell him. To tell him that she love him, that everything should be ok. It had taken a lot of courage to be able to do that, and yet, he wasn't awake. So how was she supposed to get that courage back? It seemed to hard, love shouldn't be this hard, she thought. Still, though. She wanted more then anything to have Bob to hold her and tell her that he loved her.  
  
Phong looked back and forth between the two. It had been five micro's since he demanded they resolved their silliness, and still they hadn't spoken.  
  
"Oh for user's sake," Phong finally exclaimed  
  
"Bob, do you love her?" Phong asked  
  
"Um, Phong I think.."  
  
"DO YOU LOVER HER GUARDIAN?!" Phong asked with a force Bob hadn't heard in years  
  
"Yes!....." Bob said intimidated by the old sprite  
  
then Bob looked at Dot.  
  
"Yes." he repeated looking into her eyes.  
  
"Dot, do you love Bob?" Phong asked in a gentle tone.  
  
"Yes." she whispered.  
  
"Good, then that is settled, you love each other, now you should get passed that barrier and focus on other things, like wedding arrangements."  
Dot noticed the smile on Phong's mouth begin to appear.  
  
"Phong? That doesn't sol.."  
  
"Shhhhhh." he interrupted her.  
  
"Go, my time and work on this plane is done. Do not undo what I have done here today. Be happy my children." with that Phong closed his eyes.  
  
That was the last time they ever saw him again.  
  
* * *  
  
Good morning Dot said with a smile when she woke up. Bob, who was lying beside her, was just waking up too.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" He asked, brushing her hair off her face.  
  
"Of course, what time is it?" she replied with a question.  
  
"Were due back in mainframe in a few milliseconds." Bob said checking glitch.  
  
"Oh, not yet." Dot groaned.  
  
"Oh my user, is this Dot Matrix? my Dot Matrix? How can it be, she wants to stay away from WORK?" Bob said with a laugh.  
  
"I like the sound of that,' she said closing her eyes," Say it again."  
  
"My Dot Matrix." 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: the characters of reboot, are not mine, they are all property of mainframe entertainment…  
  
FLUFFY THE VIRUS SLAYER III: Vanbire virus  
  
Dot had decided she wanted to go into the city and look around awhile before heading back to mainframe. It had been a very long time since she had visited another system, almost 3 days, and that was only because Bob had taken her to see the Academy for a reunion.  
  
It was getting dark, but Dot didn't seem to mind, she wanted to savour every moment away from home, it was sure to be the last time for a while.  
  
What Dot didn't notice though, was the frenzy clerks were getting into about closing up after dark. Pretty soon she was the only one standing in the street.  
  
Now Dot was getting scared. She didn't like being alone, ever. And now everyone was gone.  
  
She turned and looked down the street and saw a sprite standing there alone.  
  
She sighed a sigh of relief, "Hey!" she called, "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Quietly the sprite walked towards her. All she could she was an outline of his shadow.  
  
She began to walk toward him, "Hello?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly he grabbed her and she saw his face he was mutated, a sprite, but with a large brow and fangs that he was barring. He had energy on his lips, but he didn't drink it from a cup, no the energy was the colour it turns once flowing through your body.  
  
Dot screamed.  
  
He pulled her close and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
When Dot awoke a young woman sprite was standing above her. She was a creamy yellow colour with deep red hair that was placed in a ponytail.  
  
Her attire consisted of what mouse normally wore, except a little more feminine and comfortable.  
  
Yet she was a beautiful sprite and Dot realized that she had saved her life.  
  
"Tourists...." the sprite sighed, "Are you ok? They never do explain the rules here."  
  
"I'm...I'm fine, what was that thing?" Dot asked rubbing her head.  
  
"He's a virus, a very, very new, and yet old kind of virus. Rare and never talked of, no one wants to believe. However, it's called a Vanbire virus, it drinks energy out of sprites leaving them half deleted. Then that sprite who was drunk from, is now infected."  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe? It seems plausible." Dot said as the woman pulled her to her feet.  
  
"No, but this is extremely unique. No one wants to believe it is possible, and it goes against all research that the guardians have done into user/virus relations"  
  
"And what is that?" Dot asked sarcastically.  
  
"Now, that sprite, who was infected becomes a virus."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's not possible." Bob explained to Dot.  
  
They were sitting in the car, heading towards a portal to take them back to mainframe.  
  
"That's what I said, but I saw this thing, Bob, it wasn't pretty, and it seems she has experience."  
  
"Dot, Viruses, are MADE, MADE by USERS, that is how it works, and that is how they come about." Bob said reciting his guardian knowledge.  
  
"But isn't it possible that this is a high class virus, isn't it possible that it was programmed to do that?"  
  
"No, its' not possible, this woman just filled your head so that you would be scared to go back out at night."  
  
"Are you denying that I saw what I saw?" Dot asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"No, I'm sure there was a virus, I just think that she lied about the sprite/virus part, that's all sweetie, and if she "slayed" it like she said. Well obviously she did, since your still here. Then there is nothing to worry about. I thank her for protecting you."  
  
Dot just sighed. She wanted to believe Bob, but this girl's story hit close to home. She believed her and knew that Bob thought that the girl was missing some data.  
  
* * *  
  
In the back seat the creature listened attentively. He kept telling himself not to kill the driver or his female. Soon he would be in a new system.  
  
New energy.  
  
New food and friends.  
  
* * *  
  
"So he's staying isn't he?" Mouse asked with a happy comical tone  
  
"Maybe, we haven't decided if he wants to or not yet," Dot said in a monotone voice as she checked all the data acquired when she was gone.  
  
"Liar." Mouse remarked.  
  
"This isn't possible." Dot murmured when she looked at the population counts.  
  
They did a count every night around the same time, and between a second ago and this second. There were three sprites missing.  
  
Now it's normal for some to leave for some time. However, they have to go to Bob to create a portal to leave this system. And as far as she knew, Bob hadn't created any portals since they had come back.  
  
"Have there been any reports of deletion?" Dot said comparing the two documents.  
  
"No suga, one was reported missing and the rest haven't even been noticed." Mouse said looking over at Dot.  
  
A lot of sprites had moved to mainframe since Megabyte, almost 4 families.  
  
The Clips, the Alts, the Pages, and the Downs. They all had between 3 to 5 in a family.  
  
Therefore, when Dot looked to see who was missing, Mrs. Clip was the name. She had 2 children, Zaisha and Trinity, two little girls that were almost replicas of their mother.  
  
"Well, do they know if she was in the missing sprite or not?"  
  
"No, there is already too many missing." Mouse said standing behind Dot.  
  
* * *  
  
Trinity and Zaisha played on the floor of their apartment as their father explained to Ms. Matrix about their mommy going missing. As Trinity played with a ball that wouldn't stop bouncing, Zaisha listened to daddy.  
  
"No Dot, she hasn't been home since that night." she over heard her dad say.  
  
"That's ok Mic, just let us know if she shows up?" she heard a female voice say.  
  
"Of course Dot." He said.  
  
The talking stopped and Zaisha looked towards Trinity. But Trinity wasn't there. She saw the front door open and decided that Trinity had just lost her ball.  
  
When she got into the hall she saw the door leading up to the roof just closed, she decided to follow it up. As she went up the stairs she called out Trinity's name.  
  
"Trinity..........."  
  
No one was there, Trinity was nowhere to be seen and it was dark up above on the roof.   
  
"Trinity I don't like this game your playing and neither will Daddy? MOMMY? NO!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
